<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orionis by Pinx_B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392606">Orionis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B'>Pinx_B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Reimu, do you know what lunarians, humans and youkai have in common?”. </i><br/> <br/><i> “We’re all so unnecessarily complex?”.</i></p><p> <i>“No. Well..yes but that’s not all”.</i></p><p>In which a probing conversation with Kaguya, inundated with flowery metaphors and lunarian level abstruse euphemisms, leaves Reimu deliberating the scope of attraction..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakurei Reimu/Houraisan Kaguya, Hakurei Reimu/Yakumo Yukari, Houraisan Kaguya/Yagokoro Eirin, Houraisan Kaguya/Yakumo Yukari, Yagokoro Eirin/Hakurei Reimu, Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orionis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eientei was teeming with activity as per usual given Eientei's Lunar Expo that was still ongoing well into the night.</p><p>As each year passed by, the event kept drawing larger and larger voluble crowds given that it was a rare opportunity to wonder the grounds of the elusive manor hidden away in an ominous patch of forestry that only the foolish or brave would dare to gallivant in. </p><p>The owners of the establishment had become more lax and enjoyed the festival, adhering to their attempt of imparting themselves into Gensokyo's society. </p><p>Many years had filtered by since Eirin, Kaguya and Reisen had resumed time and thinking back to it now, Kaguya had wished they could have done so sooner.</p><p>But with the threat of the truculent Lunar Capital upon them, she understood why Eirin had to take twice as many precautions as usual.</p><p>Still, those isolated and mundane moments were long gone. </p><p>Kaguya was seated on the roof of the manor with Reimu, well more like laying down on it.</p><p>Her gaze was up at the moon as she tried to drink from her cup whilst in that position and had managed to do so with a level of elegance that should not be possible. </p><p>Her company was as delightful as ever, scoffing slightly and depicting her vacillating personality, "Sure is busy here. I don't remember it being this packed out last month".</p><p>"Be honest, Reimu. What <em>do</em> you recall from that night?".</p><p>The brunette opened her mouth to answer when she drew a blank, opting to frown at the giggling lunarian next to her</p><p>"Be quiet".</p><p>Kaguya laughed as she patted Reimu's arm as if she were a child, "It isn't necessarily a negative thing, right? I think it is nice to have everyone over. Drinking, mingling, no killing".</p><p>Reimu bit back a snort at that as she watched Mokou entertain a few spectators with some tricks with flames. She seemed out of it so someone was going to get hurt though at this point, she figured it was one of <em>many</em> of Mokou's idiosyncrasies to cope with eternal life. </p><p>Luckily, they were in the best location should that happen.</p><p>Which brought something else to Reimu's attention.</p><p>"Speaking of mingling.." she motioned with her head to the duo in question, "Doesn't <em>that</em>..bother you, I guess?".</p><p>Kaguya didn't have to move from her comfortable position to see what the priestess was talking about.</p><p>Eirin and Yukari were perched on the veranda on the other side of the manor, the blonde in Eirin's lap with her head on the woman's shoulder. She smiled at something the goddess had said as her fingertips traced up and down Eirin's bare arm, a slow journey that clearly made the lunarian red in the face for reasons beyond the alcohol. Her arm around Yukari's waist squeezed in response as her lips met with the top of the blonde hair since it wasn't donned in her mob cap, the action eliciting the now docile youkai to sink into Eirin's embrace further.</p><p>Kaguya smiled, "I think it's beautiful. <em>They</em> are beautiful" she answered and took a breath in, "I'm happy that they can be together like this. A thousand years of foreplay had to led to something eventually".</p><p>"No kidding" Reimu replied albeit absently as her crimson eyes remained on the amorous couple.</p><p>Yukari with Eirin was a completely different Yukari.</p><p>Yukari with her was like another different being.</p><p>There was something veracious in the way the sage composed herself around the other. It was like the multiple monuments of watchtowers Yukari had around her crumbled in the presence of Eirin. </p><p>"Reimu, does Yukari's relationship with Eirin bother you?".</p><p>She glanced at the princess who was looking at her with gentle eyes, her tone far more serious than she had ever heard so it did take the brunette back a tad. An ennui atmosphere had settled as she cerebrated Kaguya's query with an urge to play it off but she knew the other woman wouldn't take no for an answer. </p><p>It was a question she had asked herself many times after becoming involved with Yukari in a way which was far more than mentor/student.</p><p>Reimu was well aware that relationship dynamics with youkai and other beings differed vastly from humans and she was used to that but the human side of her, the one that had a limited lifespan warred within her in terms of the jealousy she felt. </p><p>"Maybe.." she replied with a shrug and rested her arms on her knees when she brought them up to her chin, "I know it shouldn't but it does".</p><p>"Can you tell me why?". </p><p>"Why? I mean isn't it obvious?" Reimu replied with a brow up at the seemingly inane question, "She..she is with <em>another</em> woman. <em>Women</em>, should I say" she added, "I guess I thought I would be enough for her and that isn't my ego talking".</p><p>Kaguya chuckled as she sat back up whilst fixing her top and then faced Reimu, "You are enough for Yukari, Reimu. In different ways".</p><p>"What's that meant to mean? You lunarians are as cryptic as ever" she sighed.</p><p>"It is what makes us sexy" Kaguya winked as Reimu stifled a grin at other woman, "What I mean is that for youkai, for beings with extended lifespans, we gain alternative parts of different people. We love the different sides of those we are involved with. Just because Yukari is with Eirin isn't to say that you are not enough fo her. Only <em>you</em> can give her the things that attract you to her. Just like she does with Eirin. And me".</p><p>"We'll get back to you and Yukari in a second" Reimu managed, not that she was not aware of it but one thing at a time, "So, it's about what we do for her, like in the bedroom you mean?"</p><p>"No, far from it. It isn't just about sex, my dear Reimu" Kaguya clarified in a mock sage like tone, "Yukari loves you, for far more than that hot body of yours" she grinned at Reimu's flushed cheeks before becoming serious again, "This is from my point of view so I can't speak for her per se but you're different from many of her lovers. You are like fire, one she enjoys moulding and taming to a point where you both burn at a comfortable level. And it is possible because you let her in that way, because you feel a calming presence when you're flickering all over the place, when you feel like the smoke is going to suffocate you. She steadies you in the way you steady her". </p><p>Reimu's eyes returned to the couple as she pondered about the woman's analogy.</p><p>"With Eirin, Yukari lessens that control of herself because she needs Eirin to..open her up, so to speak. To allow the side of her that is feverish and untamed to become stable, a side that she cannot reveal to anyone else. Eirin helps her with the side you are seeing now because a woman like Yukari can <em>only</em> have so many lovers that can level with her in the way Eirin can. It's one of the many things I love about Eirin, how grounded she can make you feel with her hands and words. Yukari needs that from her".</p><p>The example of Kaguya's explanation was being proven in the way the two sages seem to bounce off of each other, understanding each other in ways that no one else could, not even Kaguya in terms of Eirin.</p><p>Reimu could witness that in the way Eirin's fingers scaled down the side of Yukari's cheek, nestling the pad of her pointing finger on the blonde's jaw to tilt her face up. That one strong solid action needed to make Yukari succumb as she gripped onto Eirin's upper arm when the lunarian brought her lips down to meet with Yukari's.</p><p>Reimu's cheeks flushed at the sight despite how innocuous it was, how gently it was executed. </p><p>Her voice cracked slightly, "And what about you and Yukari? What kind of fire are you to her?".</p><p>Kaguya grinned and leaned back on her palms, her head tilting back as she took in the two women interlocked in a passionate embrace.</p><p>"Me and Yukari are, to keep in line with my flames metaphor, are like a wildfire. I revel in unrestrained energy and..quiddities, as I'm sure you know. It's endless whenever I am with her, the way she can keep me alight, flooding my brain with pure desire till it burns. She can let loose, no boundaries, no hesitation till she is satisfied with letting me simmer around her hands, lambent in her arms and her body till I just engulf her. She is free to burn me till the fire in her eyes matches mine. There is <em>nothing</em> quite like it".</p><p>The princess had closed her eyes as Reimu analysed her, noticing the light flush of her pale skin and she could deduce that Kaguya was definitely picturing her time with the blonde and Eirin. </p><p>Kaguya's observations were not wrong, more so when it came to Reimu in terms of the way she was with Yukari so maybe there was something that she couldn't offer her.</p><p>Reimu frowned at that thought further and Kaguya sensed it. </p><p>"It does not mean that you are lacking, Reimu" Kaguya reassured her fluctuating thoughts, "It just means she has embedded a different part of her soul into each of us".</p><p>Because it wasn't just them that Yukari had ties with.</p><p>Yuyuko. </p><p>Okina. </p><p>Byakuren. </p><p>Kanako. </p><p>Yukari's relationship with Yuyuko was the most prominent, the duo were rarely seen without their skin touching in some way, like each other's shadows. </p><p>Okina's history with the other sage was notable which was depicted in the way Yukari was often in her arms or lap, their naturally flirty disposition prevalent. </p><p>Byakuren's adulation was palpable with the way she would falter whenever Yukari would utter something in her ear, the youkai going out of her way to feel the priestess. </p><p>Kanako's reverence of the blonde was depicted often with playful badinage and passionate embraces whenever they had the chance. </p><p>Reimu had witnessed an alternate side of the youkai with each woman and she was both fascinated yet envious about it.</p><p>"It's human nature to feel jealous. Especially when love is involved which is why I said it wasn't about sex" Kaguya elaborated and opened her eyes again, "There are pieces of us all, parts of us that we display differently to the eyes of everyone, be it in a sense of relationships or friendships. There is a comfort in knowing that if one woman won't know how to deal with an errant side, there is another who will".</p><p>"So, the thing you do with Mokou that makes me leave my shrine to tell you both to knock it off before I beat you up?".</p><p>The lunarian chuckled and leaned on Reimu's shoulder, "Yes, exactly that. It is a nice feeling, you know. To open up to more than one woman. There are ways that Eirin, Keine, Kaguya and Reisen strip me to my soul that the other doesn't know about. It does not make them envious of each other but rather, grateful. Reimu, do you know what lunarians, human and youkai have in common?".</p><p>Reimu sighed and chugged back her sake with verve, "We're all so fucking unnecessarily complex".</p><p>"No. Well..yes but not just that". </p><p>"What else if not that, your highness?" Reimu smirked. </p><p>"Cute" the princess chuckled and nuzzled against Reimu, "We're all embedded with some sort of darkness. Humans create youkai through fear. Lunarians create fear for humans. That darkness.." she enunciated wistfully, "Fuels our thinking for the most part. To fight. To steal. To conquer. Within all that drama, we all seek some form of pleasure because at our core, we're all a little lost. Wandering aimlessly". </p><p>Reimu's chin swept over the dark hair, "That got depressing and fast" she noted, "So we're all lost in our own darkness huh".</p><p>Kaguya's astute reasoning resonated within Reimu more than she would like to admit. </p><p>Every enemy she had encountered was striving to find some sort of peace despite being the embodiment of humanity's fear. The reason for their existence, including her own in trepidation regarding the lunarians, didn't necessarily hinder their ability to want, to desire, to prosper. </p><p>Perhaps the roots of all three species ran deeper than was projected. </p><p>"So, on that basis, why go out of the way to run from what hasn't been defined as 'normal' yet?" Kaguya questioned softly, "We exist in this universe together to experience growth and pleasure. Things that have no limitation or shape". </p><p>"I get where you're coming from, Kaguya, I do. But it's different for humans. If my out, if my release is Yukari, a youkai or whatever the fuck she actually is. Then it can only be her". </p><p>"I understand" the lunarian smiled, "Change for humans is gradual. Youkai have to adapt quickly before they dissappear. Lunarians bend to the testaments of outside threats and retaliate. But when those three intertwine and work together, there is nothing quite like it. You have seen it yourself when you and Yukari fight alongside us". </p><p>Another factor Reimu couldn't refute as she felt her body yielding to Kaguya's warm presence. </p><p>A team of a human, youkai and lunarians wasn't one to trifle with. </p><p>"Let me tell you about this anomaly in the universe. Around 1,300 light-years from here, there is a remarkable star system called GW Orionis that has two stars locked together with a third star looping around it". </p><p>"Is that even possible?". </p><p>"Gensokyo exists and you've fought aliens and yet, that surprises you?". </p><p>Reimu flicked the slumping princess on the forehead lightly, "Keep talking and I'll send you back". </p><p>"Reimu, you're so cold" Kaguya giggled before staring into the sky at where she estimated the star system was, "So, think of the lunarian/human/youkai dynamic as that. If there are three stars orbiting around each other, so tightly packed yet functioning, nothing else should seem impossible, no?" she concluded, "We don't have to collide to make an impact, we just have to exist together".</p><p>"Hm, maybe. But if those stars are looped around each other, they're eventually going to explode when they die" the brunette countered, "Wouldn't wanna be around that disaster". </p><p>She wasn't sure if she was referring to the star system or to the lunarians/human/youkai system anymore. </p><p>"Eventually? Of course. But we are beings, not stars so it won't be quite the same, Reimu. My point is that complex isn't always negative, it can work in your favour. <em>You</em> can have a system like that. Isn't it beautiful? If you want arrant conformity, things that fit the mould, you should try living within the Lunar Capital and then you will see how quickly your mind begins to numb with the mundane methods of existing and living".</p><p>"Hm, I guess so. They seemed nice enough" Reimu stated as she thought back to her time on the moon, "But yeah, the order, the formality was stuffy for me" she noted, "So jealousy is good, craving more than should be allowed in the eyes of society. Is that what you're saying, Kaguya?".</p><p>"Less good and more a requirement, <em>if</em> it is controlled" she clarified, "Let me ask you this, we've known each other for a long time now. What do you think of me?".</p><p>Kaguya removed herself from the brunette's shoulder as she received a once over from the priestess, "Do you mean physically or..?".</p><p>"Generally".</p><p>Reimu hummed in thought, "Well you're a pain, but you are kind. Maybe too curious for your own good.." she continued and stared into Kaguya's eyes, "You're stunning. Like I don't have to be drunk to see that" to which Kaguya giggled, "You're basically like another version of Yukari and I love her so.." she waved off with her hand, "I like you, even if you make my head spin with your cryptic remarks. Yeah, definitely Yukari like". </p><p>"Your words both charm and amuse me" Kaguya grinned, "Now let me ask you this, what do you think of Eirin?". </p><p>She glanced back down to where Yukari and Eirin were, sharing another drink as they watched Reisen and Tewi try to teach Eika how to pound mochi with some help from Nemuno and Urumi.</p><p>"She has fixed me up more times than I can count. More or less has bought me back from the dead a few times too" Reimu listed, running her eyes over the woman, "She's blunt when she needs to be but kind of cute with stuff that is related to common sense. And gorgeous too, like it shouldn't be possible" she answered, "Also, she keeps Yukari from meeting her death when she messes with me too much so yeah I like her".</p><p>"That she does" Kaguya states pleasantly with an unreadable look. </p><p>"Where are you going with this?".</p><p>Kaguya remained in thought for a moment before she looked back at Reimu, keeping their eyes together, "You already have your own bubble of women that fawn over you, Reimu. We care about you as much as Yukari does, because not only are you important to Yukari, but you have imparted yourself into our life through her".</p><p>Reimu blushed because she couldn't deny that it was somewhat endearing to think of it that way.</p><p>"But what <em>is</em> holding you back from feeling further, falling further is that you assume you would be being unfaithful to Yukari if you were to think of us as more than friends, right?".</p><p>"It's creepy when you do that weird Satori thing" Reimu scolded with no bite to it as she tucked back a billowing lock of hair from her face.</p><p>"Am I wrong?".</p><p>Anyone with eyes could see that Kaguya was enamoured with Reimu and vice versa but the hold which was the tailored human response to feeling things for one person set her back.</p><p>Because this is what it was: the need for a human to remain with one person.</p><p>It was sculpted to suit the needs of those that benefited from it at the time.</p><p>The human obsession with lineage, with ownership, with pride, with possession. </p><p>Reimu admire, adored, fantasised like any other human beyond what was accepted of her.</p><p>Kaguya. </p><p>Eirin. </p><p>Alice. </p><p>Sakuya. </p><p>She had felt something for them all, far more than a spike of platonic companionship but for those that were not Yukari, her feelings couldn't efflorescence. </p><p>Reimu had envisioned kissing Eirin with fervour and need when she was cleaning her cuts and bruises with such care. </p><p>Watching Alice's fingers work their magic when she fixed up her clothes made Reimu dream about them being on her nude skin. </p><p>Sakuya's unshakeable body shielding hers during incidents evoked Reimu's mind with thoughts of her like so on a solid surface. </p><p>Thoughts of holding Kaguya against her chest during the winters conjured in her mind when the woman slept on her lap. </p><p>The imagery whirled around her head as soft fingertips cupped her cheeks, making her snap out of her spiral as the scent of Kaguya's fragrance enveloped her to exculpate the guilt, "Reimu".</p><p>Her eyes took in the princess's countenance, watching her with a mixture of longing and concern as her fingers swept over Reimu's face, brushing back her dark fringe.</p><p>"There is no need to hold back" she whispered before placing a soft kiss on Reimu's forehead, lingering there for a moment.</p><p>It was a reassuring display of affection, that whatever Reimu felt and worried about was completely valid, that they were all their regardless of what Reimu assumed was right or wrong.</p><p>"We're here for you should you wish to work your feelings out". </p><p>Kaguya offered a kind smiled and was about to back away to give the woman her space before Reimu's hand clamped down on her shoulder, keeping her in place. </p><p>There was a flicker of determination and doubt cross over Reimu's pretty face but the former brushed through the more Reimu reflected on both Kaguya's words and her own feelings.</p><p>Her red eyes switched from Kaguya's brown orbs, then to her lips, her own opening as the youkai's name came out of her mouth, "Will..Yukari, well. What I'm saying is..".</p><p>Kaguya chuckled, sinking into the feeling of Reimu touching her, "Look at her".</p><p>Reimu did so to see both Eirin and Yukari watching them. </p><p>Her tell-tale obliquity laden smirk was replaced with something more softer, more understanding as she gave the brunette a reassuring wink. Eirin's own expression was composed up of calmness as she smiled at Reimu before raising an eyebrow at Kaguya who feigned innocence before grinning. </p><p>It was amazing how in tune they all were with Reimu herself that it felt natural to want to dip her toes in to this. </p><p>It felt homely to have all of these women supporting her, caring for her.</p><p>Reimu bit her lip when she faced Kaguya again, assessing the radiant princess, "Kaguya, can I kiss you?".</p><p>Kaguya beamed and rested her forehead on Reimu's as she closed her eyes, allowing her fingertips to search for Reimu's other hand and intertwined their fingers together. </p><p>"I thought you would never ask".</p><p>***</p><p>As the expo came to an end, Reimu remained at Eientei with Yukari, Kaguya and Eirin.</p><p>The sages were certainly curious about the development that lead to their lovers sharing a flurry of delicate kisses on the roof of the manor, their forms illuminated by the moon.</p><p>It was breath-taking.</p><p>For Yukari to see Reimu lower her inhibitions of what was expected of her and give into her true feelings.</p><p>For Eirin to see Kaguya bridge the final gap that had remained empty given the lack of requited feelings.</p><p>This was new territory for Reimu even if it was the norm to know of many youkai and humans that had multiple partners. </p><p>But it was a whole other playing field becoming involved in the precarious formation that Yukari, Eirin and Kaguya had created.</p><p>But she was certain about this, certain about dipping her fingers, playing around with her emotions, moulding them till they made sense. </p><p>Kaguya was content in leaving it at the kisses to allow Reimu to gather her thoughts when the four were alone, when they had discussed the implications of their relationship. </p><p>But something stirred behind the priestess's eyes.</p><p>Out of them all, Reimu knew that she would be the first to die naturally, to miss the opportunity of allowing her heart to be filled, touched and loved by the women around her.</p><p>She wasn't afraid of pushing the boundaries slightly further, not going all the way there but just enough to fall into the comfortable sensation of touching a woman that wasn't Yukari.</p><p>They were in Kaguya and Eirin's bedroom, all seated on the ground whilst talking and undoing their composure.</p><p>Taking a breath in, Reimu exhaled whilst she was pressed against Yukari's chest, the firm arms over her waist reminding her that she was somewhere safe, that this was a moment of simply becoming acclimated with each other at her pace and they were happy to follow.</p><p>Yukari was sure nothing would cross beyond the line of simple exploration, she ensured it in fact as Reimu would need time to familiarise herself with the dynamics.</p><p>There was no need to think too deeply about it as this point; only feeling the bond expand was the main objective of right now. </p><p>That and spending time together.</p><p>So when the brunette did make her move towards Eirin, stretching her hand out so that the woman could take it and shuffle closer to her, Yukari and Kaguya shared a fond smile.</p><p>Reimu crawled out of Yukari's embrace to find herself sat on Eirin's lap now, the height difference allowing her to look down into the goddess's endless blue eyes.</p><p>Her beauty made Reimu's breath hitch in her throat as her fingertips stroked up Eirin's neck till she could nestle them beneath her jaw. Eirin simply waited, letting Reimu take control at her pace till she felt the priestess's lips on her own. It was fleeting, tentative, featherlight. Her arms rested on the brunette's hips, holding her steady as their tentative kiss laid the groundwork for so many more wonderful ones to occur during the night that would transpire.</p><p>Reimu felt her mind dissolve at the different sensation of Eirin's lips, the feel of her strong body beneath her keeping her anchored.</p><p>It was euphoric and she couldn't subside the gasp floating into Eirin's mouth which made her blush furiously but Eirin merely chuckled, running her fingers through the length of Reimu's hair and reassured her.</p><p>That it was fine, that <em>any</em> reaction was warranted, that she was safe for what was ongoing now wasn't immutable. </p><p>Reimu nodded, laughing to herself as she gripped Eirin's shoulders, pulling her in closer to embrace her. Her arms wrapped behind the woman's head to guide her to her neck and Eirin exhaled into her chest while rubbing her hands up and down Reimu’s back to familiarise herself with the once brash priestess that shot first and spoke later.</p><p>How the years had changed her.</p><p>Eirin could hear Reimu's heartbeat increase more so than usual and wondered why that was so she moved her head slightly to the side to see Kaguya move into Yukari's lap, straddling her, kissing her with a restrained passion that the two were often embroiled in.</p><p>It was another test in a way for Reimu as she watched the way Yukari's lips swept over Kaguya's and she maneuvered them to the ground. Not with the intent to push things further, but to allow Reimu to see that everything that was happening now only worked well when things were mutual, consensual. </p><p>A factor that Kaguya was emitting as her hands trailed into the long blonde locks, wrapping them around in her fists when Yukari gently kissed her way down her throat.</p><p>Reimu followed the trail with amazement, not feeling an inkling of envenom. </p><p>To see the way how such a subtle action could make Kaguya tilt her head back, whispering Yukari's name in the way she had done for most of her own life.</p><p>Kaguya was right, this was beautiful. </p><p>Something that Eirin stated into her own neck and Reimu squeezed her legs at the mumble of the vibrations coursing down her neck</p><p>Was she always so sensitive? </p><p>She didn't know, but there was something about Eirin breathing out hot air against her neck and her strong fingers idly tracing her lower back that felt so salacious.</p><p>There was something about noticing Kaguya, now so open with a small grin on her face, motioning for Eirin's hand that interlocked tightly as Yukari continued kissing up her jaw that made Reimu melt.</p><p>The whole encounter was overwhelming but in a positive way.</p><p>She ended up burying her hands into Eirin's silver hair when Yukari pulled back and offered her a knowing smirk before hovering over Kaguya to watch her.</p><p>She said the youkai's name before a pair of familiar lush lips met her own, delicate and tangible in a differing way that Yukari kissed her.</p><p>Eirin was like a slow burning fire that assuaged as opposed to ignited. </p><p>It was startling.</p><p>All of their kisses were so different. </p><p>Yet she could come to crave each one. </p><p>A detail she would become familiar with over the next few hours as their sensuous joining furthered </p><p>Nothing too explicit, just soft gestures.</p><p>Like Kaguya's lips pressing against Reimu's wrist. </p><p>Or Eirin's hands stroking up Yukari's spine.</p><p>Then Yukari's lips nestling over Reimu's chest.</p><p>Which led to Eirin's breath in Kaguya's ear.</p><p>It kept building, the sensations and evincing all that they were feeling.</p><p>Reimu found herself on her back with Kaguya hovering over her, looking into her eyes with a mix of with adulation and something more elaborate, lubricious. Kaguya's bright eyes trailed over her face, down her neck and her lips soon followed. Reimu's legs parted as Kaguya remained between them. The brunette kept her hands on either side of Kaguya's head as explorative fingers brushed over her lips and she couldn't help but to lightly bite down on them. Reimu felt desire crawl within her own veins as she pulled Kaguya down onto her, craving to feel her mouth on and within the princess's. </p><p>It kept amplifying.</p><p>Yukari had Kaguya locked in an embrace in her lap, legs around her waist while the slipping of her clothes captivated them all and Reimu could see the tell-tale signs of Kaguya rocking her hips against the blonde's. Yukari's fists were coiled around Kaguya's falling kimono as her legs remained outstretched and in front of her to easily mould against Kaguya's thighs that were wrapped around her. Sharp gasps permeated into the air whenever the youkai sage guided Kaguya's hips over her own till Kaguya relented and her knees were in the air as she tightly wound herself around Yukari.</p><p>It kept accelerating. </p><p>Reimu's mouth went dry as Eirin smiled at her, the lunar sage beneath her, hands gripping the futon, restraining herself from pulling the gorgeous brunette down onto her to enact something of a similar dance but she refrained. Reimu's comfort was the key here so she was patient and surprised that the woman took her own initiative to slide her hand up Eirin's leg that was peeking through her parted kimono. It was wondrous to see Reimu's eyes darken further as she just touched Eirin, taking in the new sensation so that she could feel the imprint of her later on. </p><p>It kept increasing. </p><p>Watching the way Eirin was pressing delicate kisses over the slope of Yukari's neck in a way that was so well versed, liked they'd been doing this for years. The glow in Yukari's eyes before they rolled back into her head enraptured Reimu as the blonde clawed lightly at Eirin's arm around her waist. With Kaguya holding her from the back, it gave a perfect vantage point to see Eirin's firm fingers trail up Yukari's body and behind her exposed thigh, her palm curving around flesh which made Yukari groan. </p><p>It kept intensifying.</p><p>Till Reimu was clutching at Yukari's forearms, legs coiled around the woman's waist when she felt sharp teeth nip at her skin as she ground her hips over the youkai's. Yukari's body was the one she was the most familiar with and easily could sink into her as her teeth bit down into Yukari's shoulder, the lingering licks over her neck becoming rougher. Every muscle in her body was taut, pulling in an effort to not succumb so swiftly as the gentle yet fevered ministrations from the youkai on top of her kept her grounded. </p><p>The whole experience was new for them all and finding a gentle rhythm was the end result of this moment of touching each other.</p><p>It was merely the beginning, this much Reimu was sure of as she slowly found herself falling into a slumber with three secure forms nestled around her protectively. </p><p>To finally free herself from those inhibitions that kept her from longing for others, not necessarily more than Yukari, was freeing. </p><p>To abrogate the idea that she would be condemned for harbouring such emotions for others. </p><p>To have Yukari by her side still, pressing a kiss to her temple as she wished her goodnight felt like nothing had changed.</p><p>Apart from Kaguya and Eirin doing the same.</p><p>She was floating now, and whether it was in her dreams or reality, it didn't matter anymore.</p><p>Reimu was finally content. </p><p><br/>Yukari and Eirin remained awake after Kaguya had finally fallen asleep too. </p><p>They were perched against the wall with Yukari wrapped around Eirin who was leaning back on her chest.</p><p>The softness of their environment was comforting as they overlooked the two woman coiled around each other in their sleep. Reimu's arms were clutching over Kaguya's stomach, face buried in the dark locks as Kaguya appeared to be in a heaven of her own. </p><p>One of their hands were joined together and pressed over Kaguya's heart. </p><p>Eirin chuckled softly and Yukari had a good idea as to why.</p><p>"Seems like Reimu has penchant for being the bigger spoon at times".</p><p>"It's a seditious and protective priestess thing. She could never quite get me as neatly tucked up into her given our height difference" Yukari replied warmly and swept her fingers over her lover's stomach. </p><p>"Well, that is for me to do to you" Eirin reminded assuredly, "Did you foresee this happening, Yukari?".</p><p>"Being aware that Reimu wanted to expand her circle..or Kaguya being the final nudge to do it?".</p><p>"Hmm, both I suppose".</p><p>Yukari deliberated on that for a moment while she let Eirin take her other hand and press her lips into her palm.</p><p>"I can read Reimu very well, it is a part of my job" Yukari answered, "So I have been aware of what she has been feeling. She is a chary woman in a general sense to begin with. It isn't something I wanted to plant into her mind as it was a decision that needed to be reached by her alone" she added with a smile when looking at Kaguya, "Sometimes, having someone at her thinking level certainly is beneficial. Who better than Kaguya to help her".</p><p>Eirin agreed, "She certainly has her way with words, doesn't she? But I am relieved that she could guide Reimu. I know that she has been keeping this feeling concealed in for a while". </p><p>"More or less. It's strange, considering that this is the norm. Gensokyo will never be the Outside World where relationships of this nature, even between the same gender are still frowned upon. Gensokyo has that preternatural freedom and it is something I am sure everyone is aware of".</p><p>"You don't believe that Reimu's doubts has anything to do with you?" Eirin enquired and sat back slightly so that she could see her lover, "Because that isn't your doing at all".</p><p>The blonde hummed, leaning into the kiss when Eirin sat next to her, "I do wonder. She is far more unique than any other priestess that I have guided".</p><p>"In what sense?".</p><p>"In the sense that she is the first one that I have pursued a relationship with".</p><p>Eirin was not privy to this redacted detail, assuming that the blonde would have had some sort of a physical relationship with Reimu's predecessors, if they survived beyond that age. </p><p>So to see the wistful gaze on her lover's face was something.</p><p>"It isn't a detail many are aware of, Reimu included".</p><p>"For her sake, I assume. Even when you train her in the most brutal of ways, you're so gentle with her" Eirin smiled.</p><p>Yukari laughed as she watched the brunette mumble something in her sleep, "She has endured so much, far more than the other woman in the Hakurei lineage considering how long she has survived. So I have restricted shaping her thoughts too much as she has been the most cooperative with me. Reimu is far more independent and open minded than the past priestesses. Which aided in patching majority of the animosity between youkai and humans, especially with the spell card rules" Yukari explained and placed her head on Eirin's shoulder, "So her doubt in her attraction to others, I wonder where that came from".</p><p>"It is not that difficult to deduce, sweetheart. Other than the quotidian principles of being the Hakurei priestess..." Eirin said and pressed her lips over Yukari's hair, "She is in love with you. Despite her brash way of showing it, she did not want to hurt you".</p><p>The soft smile on Yukari's lips remained as she shook her head, "Silly girl, to think she'd feel that strongly about it. To a point of it becoming burdensome" she sighed, "They are the same, aren't they?".</p><p>The goddess took in the serene expression on Kaguya's face and thought back to the time where Mokou became a permanent fixture in her life and whether Eirin was going to be okay with it. It took time, talking and tears to understand that things on earth, in Gensokyo, were different.</p><p>The capacity of the heart didn't have to be limited to one woman.</p><p>Emotions were complicated. </p><p>Something that the lunarians learned as they integrated with the rest of society till they could accept that it was perfectly normal.</p><p>"They both are. Stubborn, passionate..and somewhat lazy" Eirin laughed as Yukari did the same, "Perhaps I do have a type" Eirin hummed.</p><p>Yukari removed her head back, a slight frown on her lips that was clearly feigned as she cupped the lunar sage's cheek, "Insinuating something?". </p><p>"Nothing whatsoever" she grinned, "I love you". </p><p>"Eirin". </p><p>Any further protests were gone from Yukari's brain when Eirin kissed her again as the gentle sounds of the two sleeping figures next to them permeated the air.</p><p>Regardless of how complex they all were, regardless of how they came to be in Gensokyo at this very moment, it did not hinder the kind of comfort and love they could bring to each other.</p><p>The workings of the heart cannot be categorised so easily, as much as humanity strives to do so.</p><p>The physical aspects differed significantly from the emotional workings. </p><p>Because the capacity to <em>feel </em>is born, wired and deployed in a whole other manner. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>